Claire MacBeth
Claire MacBeth is the roommate of Mynis and Ronnie Pepper (the latter of whom she’s currently dating). She is also the surgical protege of Dr. Sarah Auvic, though their relationship comes under strain when Claire learns about her mentor's true nature. Though she occupies Omega Prime, Claire does not seem to have an obvious counterpart in any alternate Fantendoverses. Appearance Claire is a pale and mildly chubby Japanese-American human of a short stature. She stands approximately a full head shorter than the average adult, and two heads shorter than her girlfriend. She has black hair with a streak of purple, styled in a way that her bangs cover the right half of her face and her left ear is visible. The aforementioned left ear is pierced and adorned with simple silver earrings. Her face is rather round, and her eyes are a wintry blue color. She usually dresses in a turtlenecked gray zip-up top, gray sweatpants, and fingerless gloves, though she may change this up depending on the weather. She may even wear a violet dress for some special events. But she nearly always wears her black coat over whatever else she’s wearing, regardless of the circumstances or the event. Personality Claire is an eternal optimist. Her outlook on life is cheery in the face of all but the darkest of events, and she manages to find the silver lining of any cloud no matter what others may see in it. Because of this, she usually ends up making it her goal to show this silver lining to others when they’re at their darkest, with varying results. She is a massive xenophile, and is obsessed with extraterrestrials and their culture. (Which explains why her girlfriend is a space lizard.) She’s a bit on the shy side in real life, but is a social butterfly online. She is infinitely loyal to her girlfriend Ronnie, and enjoys snuggling with her and hugging her shoulders affectionately. She isn’t much for participating in sports, but was a competitive chess player when she was younger, and has a slight interest in betting on the outcomes of competitive sports. She’s impartial towards all types of foods, and is often more interested in cooking them rather than eating them. She was a vegetarian prior to meeting Ronnie, however, and she still tends towards artificial meats rather than the real deal. Abilities Claire is a far cry from being in peak physical condition thanks to her tendency to spend the majority of her time either online or behind a surgery table. She can be exhausted or overpowered relatively easily, and is prone to becoming dizzy when overexerting herself. But what she lacks in muscle mass, she makes up for with genius. Claire has an astonishing knack for coming up with unusual and surprisingly effective plans when the stakes are at their highest, though her plans are generally unorthodox and undeniably risky. This makes her the perfect compliment to her roommates, as Mynis is prone to hesitation in sticky situations and Ronnie has a habit of acting without thinking; with her direction, the two of them tend to be significantly more dangerous and coordinated than they are without her. Claire's usefulness to the team is compounded further by her Catalyst powers, which were awakened after (or perhaps by) her brief adventure in New Prime. These powers let her manipulate the speed at which objects or people close to her pass through time, effectively speeding them up or slowing them down. However, her lack of endurance carries over to her time manipulation, and she can only affect the flow of time for a few real-world seconds before her head starts to hurt. Claire's preferred method of using this ability is to speed herself up, effectively giving herself more time to assess a situation and formulate a plan, but she also regularly uses the powers to provide support to Ronnie and Mynis. In rare situations where Claire has to defend herself unassisted, she uses knives and syringes as impromptu projectiles while doing her best to keep her distance and stay out of sight. Nearly all of her battles are won by somebody else coming to her aid, so she prioritize surviving and tiring the enemy down rather than actually defeating them herself. Fantendo Smash Bros. A moveset can be found here. History TBA! Relationships * Ronnie Pepper: TBA! * Mynis: Claire treats Mynis almost as well as she treats her girlfriend, which is really saying something. She is Mynis' main informant when it comes to earth culture, as well as the one that suggested he share his stories via vlogging to help other extraterrestrial refugees. As a result, Mynis feels indebted to her for life, and will immediately volunteer for any chores that she needs doing. Though he's honest with her, he still keeps some secrets to maintain some façade of nobility. With characters outside of the Mynisverse * ???: ??? ---- If you wanna know what Claire thinks of another character, feel free to leave a link to that character's page right here! * ??? Gallery Game Art= RonnieandClaireVictory.png|Ronnie and Claire in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. ClaireMacBethVictory.png|Claire solo art for Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. RonnieClaire_FSBO.png|Ronnie and Claire in Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega. Claire_FSBO.png|Claire solo art for Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega. |-|Other Art= Claire Crop.png|Uncolored artwork of Claire The cuties from the mynisverse.jpg|Claire with her roommate and girlfriend, Ronnie Pepper IMG_20160622_081725.jpg|Artwork commissioned from Asa Clairesketch ziegs.png|Drawn by Clairebigsroo.png|Sprited by Claire.png|Sprited by XmasClairesketch_ziegs.png|Drawn by for Christmas HonorBirthdayClaire.png|A birthday present from LoopyLucky Claire_MacBeth_SI.png|Drawn by Ronnie & Claire SI.png|Ronnie and Claire, drawn by Claire Chocolate.jpg|Claire siding with Team Chocolates in a Splatoon 3 Splatfest Ronnie_and_Claire_request.png|Ronnie and Claire, drawn by FO_Art_Pepper-MacBeth.png|The artwork on Ronnie and Claire's [[Double Deck/Face Off!|''Face Off!]] card. Drawn by Trivia * Claire and Ronnie's official ship name is ''Height Equilibrium. This is usually the term used when referring to both of them simultaneously. }} Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Surgeons Category:Heroines Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Free to use Characters Category:Alternate Characters Category:Characters from the Mynisverse Category:Canadian Characters Category:Ink's Characters Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega